swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Rodian Black Sun Vigo
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Threats of the Galaxy Affiliations: Black Sun The Black Sun is an enormous criminal venture that has incredible power. Its influence pervades almost every aspect of society, with tendrils of corruption seeping into the government. Its two primary sources of income are piracy and smuggling, although the Black Sun has its fingers in every illicit activity possible. A single boss controls the Black Sun, designating power to nine Vigos (An old Tionese term for the word "Nephew"), each of whom controls his own sector and region of influence. Most Vigos cultivate an air of nobility, taste, and culture, which only their immense wealth and power can provide. The Vigo presented here does not fit that category. Brutish, tough, and absolutely merciless, he controls his criminal empire by breaking heads and using force to take what he wants. Although perfectly capable of negotiating or using persuasion, a Black Sun Vigo prefers the sort of diplomacy that comes out the end of his gun. Black Sun Vigo Encounters The Black Sun Vigo represents a perfect "Boss" to be confronted at the end of an adventure, after the heroes have faced hordes of thugs and minions. Thanks to his vast wealth, a Black Sun Vigo can arm his enforcers with the best weapons, armor, and vessels to make life miserable for anyone that rubs him the wrong way. Unlike the Crime Lord, this Black Sun Vigo prefers getting into a scrap to "Make an Example" of his enemies, but is smart enough to make a tactical retreat if things go wrong. He rules through fear and intimidation, demanding utter subservience from his minions, and has little compunction about sending them into potentially suicidal situations. In addition to dozens or potentially hundreds of Thugs at his command, a Bodyguard, Elite Warrior, or Martial Artist to serve as his "Heavy" to intimidate people and break heads could also accompany the Black Sun Vigo. He also makes use of numerous specialists such as Medics, Starfighter Pilots, Slicers, and Technicians to complete various illegal tasks or to help support his immense staff. Considering their vast wealth and prestige, Black Sun Vigos often have access to fast ships armed to the teeth, and many keep small fleets of fighters to protect their strongholds or to be used as raiders when piracy is the goal for the day. Rodian Black Sun Vigo Statistics (CL 14) Medium Rodian Soldier 6/Scoundrel 1/Crime Lord 7 Force Points: 3; Dark Side Score: 10 Initiative: '''+15; '''Senses: Low-Light Vision, Perception: +13 Languages: '''Basic, Huttese, Rodese, 2 Unassigned Defenses Reflex Defense: 29 (Flat-Footed: 26), Fortitude Defense: 26, Will Defense: 29 Hit Points: 92, Damage Threshold: 26 Offense '''Speed: 6 Squares Melee: Pistol Whip +11 (1d6+7) Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +15 (3d8+9) Ranged: Heavy Blaster Pistol +10 (3d8+9) and Heavy Blaster Pistol +10 (3d8+9) with Double Attack Base Attack Bonus: +11, Grab: '''+14 '''Attack Options: Acrobatic Strike, Double Attack (Pistols), [[Gun Club|'Gun Club']], Point-Blank Shot, [[Sneak Attack|'Sneak Attack']] (+1d6) Special Actions: Attract Minion (2), Combat Reflexes, Command Cover (+3), [[Indomitable|'Indomitable']], Inspire Fear II, [[Presence|'Presence']], [[Weaken Resolve|'Weaken Resolve']] Species Traits (Rodian): Heightened Awareness, Low-Light Vision Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 10, Dexterity 16, Constitution 10, Intelligence 16, Wisdom 12, Charisma 12 'Talents: Attract Minion (2), [[Gun Club|'Gun Club']], [[Indomitable|'Indomitable']], [[Inspire Fear I|'Inspire Fear I']], [[Inspire Fear II|'Inspire Fear II']], [[Notorious|'Notorious']], Presence, [[Sneak Attack|'Sneak Attack']] (+1d6), [[Weaken Resolve|'Weaken Resolve']], [[Weapon Specialization (Pistols)|'Weapon Specialization (Pistols)']] Feats: Acrobatic Strike, Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Combat Reflexes, Double Attack (Pistols), Point-Blank Shot, Skill Focus (Deception), Skill Focus (Gather Information), Skill Focus (Persuasion), Skill Training (Gather Information), Weapon Focus (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +15, Deception +18, Gather Information +18, Initiative +15, Knowledge (Galactic Lore) +15, Perception +13 (May reroll, must take second result), Persuasion +18 (May reroll to Intimidate, must take second result) Possessions: Heavy Blaster Pistol, datapad, comlink (Short-Range, Encrypted), Enforcers (Numerous Thugs plus 2 11th-level Minions), 2,000 credits Category:Rodians